cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Politics of Neue Deutsche Reich
The New German Reich is a federal republic consisting of twenty federal states (German: Reichsland, or Land). Since today's Germany was formed from an earlier collection of several states, it has a federal constitution, and the constituent states retain a measure of sovereignty. Executive Under Article 7 of the Constitution, the Reich Government (Reichsregierung) is the supreme executive and directing authority of the Republic. The Head of State & Government is the Reichspräsident (President of the Reich), currently Hermann von Salza. Herr von Salza was elected to the post at the Weimar Conference in 2016. During wartime, the Reichspräsident also assumes the supreme command of the Deutsches Reichswehr. The term of the Ministerpräsident under the constitution is 8 years, with no limits on re-elections. Legislature The legislature of Germany consists of a bi-cameral parliament, the Deutsches Reichstag (Diet of the German Realm), consiting of a upper and lower house. With the reunification of the Reich in 2016, and the re-establishment of the states, the Reichsrat (Reich Council) was established as laid down by Section IV of the Constitution, as the upper house in the New German Reich's new bicameral legislature. The Reich government (Reichsregierung) is obliged to inform the Reich Council about state business. The assembly can demand consultation and has the right to demand the introduction of bills by the Reich government. The Reich Council also holds a limited power of veto against Reichstag resolutions, overriden only by another two-thirds vote in the Reichstag. The Reichstag (Diet of the Reich) was established under Section III of the Constitution, and consists of xxx deputies of the German people (2 per District(Kreis)). The deputies are representatives of the citizenry and are elected by them according to the principles of proportional representation for a 4 year term. Any qualified voter who is twenty-five years of age is eligible for election. A qualified voter is defined as one who has completed a minimum term of recognised national service. The leader of the Reichstag is the Reichstagspräsident, freely elected by its members. The President administers all the business affairs of the Reichstag within the limits laid down by the state budget law and with the powers of a minister of state. Judiciary The judiciary of Neue Deutsche Reich is the system of courts that interprets and applies the law in the Reich. The Reich legal system is a civil law based on a comprehensive compendium of statutes, as compared to the common law systems. Germany uses an inquisitorial system where the judges are actively involved in investigating the facts of the case, as compared to an adversarial system where the role of the judge is primarily that of an impartial referee between the prosecutor and the defendant. The independence of the judiciary of the Reich is historically older than democracy in NDR. The organisation of courts is traditionally strong, and almost all state actions are subject to judicial review. Judges follow a distinct career path. At the end of their legal education at university, all law students must pass a state examination before they can continue on to an apprenticeship that provides them with broad training in the legal profession over two years. They then must pass a second state examination that qualifies them to practice law. At that point, the individual can choose either to be a lawyer or to enter the judiciary. Judicial candidates start working at courts immediately, however they are subjected to a probationary period of up to five years before being appointed as judges for lifetime. The judicial system is established and governed by Article 8 of the Constitution. Article 8 states that "judicial power shall be exercised by independent courts, subject only to law; Judgments shall be rendered and executed in the name of the people." Political Parties There are curently three main political parties operating in Prussia. The ruling Deutsches Reichspartei (German Reich Party - DRP) formed from the Free Conservative Party, which itself was formed by Hermann von Salza in 2007, and is the political party that represents the majority of the German population of NDR. The party is generally dominated by conservative industrialists, Junkers (land owners), government and military officials and scholars, and while it opposes political liberalism, it also tends to support free trade and the development of industry. The DRP has a youth wing, the Bismarckjugend, and is supported by the newspaper "Die Post". The General German Workers' Association (Allgemeiner Deutscher Arbeiter-Verein, ADAV) is a left of centre, socialist party which seeks to represent the working class and works to establish socialism by democratic means. It includes former members of the now defunct United Left. The United Left (Vereinigte Linke) was an alliance of several leftist opposition groupings in the Republic of Prussia. Among them were Christian Socialists, Trotskyists, adherents of the Titoistic system of self-management and some former SED-members. The United Left demanded the reformation of a socialist state along the lines of the former German Democratic Republic, but with more emphasis on democracy. There were however organizational problems and internal controversies between the different ideological tendencies within the United Left. These are the main reasons the party imploded in the wake of the Weimar Conference. The Progressive People's Party (Fortschrittliche Volkspartei, FVP) is the liberal party of Germany. It was formed as a merger of the various state liberal parties in order to unify the various liberal groups represented in parliament on the 1st of May 2016. The FVP adheres to a classical liberal ideology, advocating liberalism in both the economic sphere and social sphere. The current guidelines of the FVP are enshrined in the "Principles of Wiesbaden". A key objective of the FVP is the "strengthening of freedom and individual responsibility". Foreign Affairs The Neue Deutsche Reich currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the nations of Helvetia, Tsjernobyl, Citadel Station, UusRevala and Aroobville. The Neue Deutsche Reich became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, as the Republic of Prussia. Citizens of the nations of the former Continuum are barred from entry into the NDR. Links *Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Politics of Prussia